


secrets that can't be revealed until later

by poeticaid



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Relationship, Secrets, apologize my shitty writings, hello i am poetic aid, i am new to this fandom, youll see them a lot now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: Hamilton and Thomas has been hiding their relationship for two years.It really is a pain hiding it.





	secrets that can't be revealed until later

**Author's Note:**

> henlo i am poeticaid i am now hamilton trash pls excuse what i did but idk anymore

Hamilton looks at Jefferson, who was already sleeping peacefully. Hamilton inwardly sighs. He hadn't told his own friends that he's dating (and fucking) Jefferson for _two years_. They were so discreet, so careful. Whenever they are in public, they act like they're not fond of each other and gets down to each other's throats sometimes. Yet, in private, they act passionate, lovingly, as if they're never enemies in real life.

Hamilton wonders if the world knows. Hamilton wonders if everyone is aware of what they do behind the curtains. He stands and gets his phone. It was already seven in the morning. He widens his eyes. _Oh, fuck._ That's the time his friends visit him and his very crappy living situation. He nudges Jefferson awake, which makes the man groan. After a few more nudges, the other opens his eyes, looking at him with irritation.

"What is it, Hamilton?", he asks, then smirks. "You want a round two?"

Hamilton sighs, then shakes his head. "No, you dumbass. My friends are going to be here any second. I don't know how they will react if they see you _in my bed_."

Jefferson chuckles. "Let them see me in your bed."

Hamilton glares at him, then hears a knock on his door. Hamilton widens his eyes. He then throws Jefferson's clothes and usher him into the guest room, encouraging him to get changed, while Hamilton himself takes some clothes from his closet until he was fully dressed. He runs towards the door full-speed, then opens it.

"Took you long enough", Laurens says.

"Yeah, sorry", Hamilton says. "I was... asleep."

"Should we believe that?", Mulligan asks with a raised brow.

Hamilton rolls his eyes. "What, you think I'm lying?"

Lafayette shrugs. "Well, you are _never_ late in answering the door, mon ami."

Hamilton sighs. "Like what I said, I overslept."

Hamilton ushers his friends in, and he starts to cook breakfast. The others were all at their cellphones, or had maybe even watching something on television. Hamilton then pours coffee on four coffee mugs, and distributes them to his friends, who thanked him for it. They spend a few minutes watching television, then Mulligan starts to speak.

"Okay, I've been noticing this for the past months", he starts slowly. Hamilton turns his head towards him, quite confused at what he was getting on.

"What've you been noticing?", Hamilton asks.

Mulligan scratches his head, then lowers the volume of the television. "I saw you and Thomas go out together in a restaurant."

Lafayette and Laurens looks at him with a shocked look. Hamilton looks back at Mulligan with a shocked look.

"How did you-"

A slow clap emerges from the guest room. The others look up to see Jefferson, clapping slowly, with a smug smirk on his face.

"You _finally_ figured it out", he says in a low drawl. Hamilton sighs, then walks over to Jefferson, slinging his arms around him.

"Guys, this is, uh, my boyfriend of two years." A really silly introduction, for Hamilton's part, but Jefferson looks _so smug_ that Hamilton wants to punch his face. Cue the widening of eyes. Cue Lafayette screaming in French. Cue Laurens awkwardly saying something while Mulligan bellows something unwitty.

"Two years?!", Mulligan says.

Hamilton nods awkwardly.

"How did you manage to keep this a secret for two years?", Lafayette asks.

Hamilton shrugs. "We're just discreet, is all."

* * *

Hamilton types away on his computer, not paying any mind to the mindless chatter of his office mates. All he can think was his and Jefferson's cover has been blown. Hamilton sighs a bit. His friends were a bit of blabbermouths; they just _couldn't_ keep their mouth shut even if they tried. But they did promise Hamilton and Jefferson that they won't tell, but, knowing them, they would reach their limits soon enough.

He looks at the clock. It was almost time for the meeting. He gathers his papers, his laptop, and heads to the elevator. He feels a tap on his shoulder, then he sees Jefferson smiling awkwardly at him, as if he wants to say something but didn't want to. Hamilton had never seen him _this_ awkward before. Well, save for that one time they slept together.

"How're you feeling, Thomas?", Hamilton asks, keeping his voice in a hushed whisper.

Jefferson fidgets with the suitcase in his hands. "Oh, nothing, _dear_ , if that's what you're asking." He says _'dear'_ in a condescending manner, Hamilton shrugs. This _is_ Thomas whom he is talking to. The elevator door opens, and they both step in, not uttering a single word.

A few seconds of silence later, the elevator bell dings. They both got out of it, then walk to the nearest room. Of course, the meeting room. Washington, Madison, Burr, and some others were already seated at their respectful positions. The others slip in, one by one. Hamilton looks over at the papers he has, then at his laptop. _Well, let this meeting begin_.

As expected, the meeting starts with Washington calmly explaining what the meeting is all about. But as he sits down, all hell breaks lose. Hamilton starts to talk about the financial benefits in the plan Washington has offered, then, as expected, Jefferson refutes it with his shitty opinion. It makes Hamilton wonder what he sees in the man. Then, the room starts to get noisy, with people voicing their own opinions, siding with Hamilton, siding with Jefferson. You know, the usual. After some hours of discussing, Washington dismisses the meeting, as majority has picked Hamilton's offer.

Hamilton smiles smugly at those who has lose to him, even to Jefferson, who was-slightly- smirking. Washington then says everyone can go to their respective offices. Hamilton packs up the documents and papers, but before he had the chance to walk out, was stopped by Jefferson, who grabs his right arm. Hamilton did not relax to the touch like he usually does; they are in _public_. The others who were still in the meeting room watch them with curious eyes. Even Washington raises a brow.

"Alexander Hamilton." The words were slow, sincere. Hamilton widens his eyes as Jefferson kneels on one knee. Wait. Is he doing _this?_ In public? In front of so many people? In front of their boss? Their friends? Hamilton inwardly scoffs. _Has he no mind at all?_

"You'd probably know where this is going", Jefferson rolls his eyes, then takes a miniature box out of his pocket. Hamilton looks at it without any reaction whatsoever, but he watches the onlookers' faces. He smiles a bit as he sees their completely stunned faces.

"Yeah, I'll marry you, you dipshit", Hamilton says, taking the box from Jefferson's hands, opening it to find a ring inside, then puts it on his ring finger. Jefferson smiles, then stands, then kisses Hamilton in front of so many people.

It was such a pain hiding something _this_ big.

**Author's Note:**

> on a scale of 1-10 how bad is the ending  
> [Featured Fanart](https://www.deviantart.com/february-6555/art/Kork-Is-Our-God-749397875)


End file.
